1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers and, more specifically, to a humidifying device wherein water contained within a reservoir is collected and splayed by a diverter extending from the reservoir thereby creating a water dome which returns the water back to the reservoir, the splaying of water through the diverter acts to humidify the surrounding air and remove dust and particles from the surrounding air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other humidifying device designed for adding moisture into the air. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,361; 5,695,119; 5,783,117 and 5,862,984 are illustrative of such devices. While these humidifiers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A tabletop fountain includes a water reservoir. A recirculating pump is disposed in the water reservoir. An ascending water pipe is connected to the pump. A sheathing that is advantageously formed of rock or rock-like material, guides and at least partially covers or hides the water pipe. A plant dish is insertable into the water reservoir. A cover has holes formed therein. An upwardly oriented separating strip is disposed on the cover.
This invention relates to a fountain device with water screen circulating and alternating mechanism which is composed of a water supply device, a fountain base, a water screen circulating and alternating mechanism and at least one or more nozzles, wherein the water supply device containing a spurt water stand, a reservoir and a water pump. The fountain base having a water inlet connected to the water pump and a plurality of water holes, which being installed on the water supply device. The water screen circulating and alternating mechanism being composed of a rotary shaft in which having a water diversion hole and an eccentric trumpet water diversion outlet, a drive wheel having a plurality of radial plates and a drive worm connected with the shaft of the drive wheel and engaged with a worm gear installed at the circumference of the rotary diversion shaft, furthermore each nozzle having a plurality of nozzle inlets connected to the water holes of the fountain base, water being led to each nozzle and the radial plates, the drive wheel can be rotated by hydraulic power to drive the rotary diversion shaft, thus the trumpet water diversion outlet can aim at the water holes by turns so that water led to each nozzle can spurt out to form various water screen when the rotary diversion shaft being rotated.
An evaporative humidifier includes a top cover and a water reservoir tank removably mounted on top of a base platform. Several of the components of the humidifier contain a biocide for resisting the growth of bacteria and fungi on all surfaces of the components. The humidifier includes, in one embodiment, a pump assembly for moving water from the base platform to the top of an evaporator panel disposed in an air stream drawn through the humidifier. Alternatively, a paper wick is partially submerged in the pool of water in the base platform for drawing water up into the air stream by capillary action.
An ornamental artificial fountain apparatus according to the invention includes a water basin, in which a peripherally extending annular water pipe with a plurality of nozzles is provided at a decent level. The inclination angles of nozzles are adjustable. Inside the water basin there is installed a guide pole in which a control mechanism is provided to regulate the water stream flowing through the guide pole and its spreading area. A multiple-port joint connects the pump with the annular water pipe and the guide pole by its two side branch pipes. By means of a cock on the multiple-port joint, the water flow entering the annular water pipe and the guide pole can be tuned at will. Moreover, along with ascent and descent of a canopy of the guide pole as well as nozzles of assorted inclination angles, the apparatus can generate varying streams and water curtains.